


Отличное предложение

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77





	Отличное предложение

Гокудера чувствует его присутствие и моментально напрягается. Обводит взглядом зал, пытаясь установить источник опасности — не просто же так Сквало здесь оказался, едва успев вернуться из Тибета или куда он там срывался на этот раз. И, черт побери, ничего подозрительного не обнаруживает — все тихо и лениво.   
— У нас проблемы? — сдается он.  
— И я рад тебя видеть.  
Гокудера закатывает глаза и ждет ответа.   
— Мне скучно.  
— И ты приехал, чтобы я тебя развлек?  
— Чтобы ты поднял мне, — Сквало берет с подноса пробегающего мимо официанта бокал, крутит тонкую ножку в затянутых в перчатку пальцах, — настроение.   
— А этот, к которому ты на бой мотался, тебе его не поднял?  
Сквало пропускает подколку мимо ушей.  
— Как смотришь на то, чтобы удрать отсюда?  
За два года их отношений Гокудера так и не привык к этим отлучкам. Научился их предсказывать за пару дней до того, как Сквало исчезнет, услышав о каком-нибудь подающем надежды мечнике, научился замечать, как появляется легкая тоска в глазах, как Сквало начинает огрызаться и впадать в задумчивость, но привыкнуть к ним так и не смог. И не беситься после каждого такого исчезновения тоже не научился.  
— Иди ты на хуй, Сквало, — проникновенно отвечает он, — я, в отличие от некоторых, тут по делам.  
— Лучше ты на мой.   
Отличное предложение, но Гокудера все еще слишком зол.  
Он разворачивается к Сквало лицом. Убедившись, что никто в их сторону не смотрит, всасывает в рот средний палец и, со чпоком вытащив, выставляет его в известном жесте. И уходит, вклиниваясь между двумя дамами в ярко-алом. Кажется, Сквало что-то говорит ему вслед, но он не возвращается, чтобы переспросить, что именно.   
Кажется, это было «о да, детка».  
Никаких дел у него на самом деле нет. Именинник поздравлен, и он не настолько важный в Альянсе человек, чтобы Гокудере нужно было торчать тут больше получаса, но слова сказаны, и он цедит шампанское, изредка кивая мелькающим знакомым. Сквало больше не появляется. Может, опять умчался на поиски очередного супер-мечника. Когда они закончатся уже, когда он их всех наконец перебьет... Когда он уже перестанет кому-то что-то доказывать. Злость накатывает с новой силой.  
Сквало выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы снова возникнуть из ниоткуда. Но на этот раз он еще и мягко кладет ладонь ему на задницу.   
— Кажется, ты не слишком впечатлился моим предложением.  
Гокудера чуть подается назад, приваливаясь к нему спиной, и искренне говорит:  
— Больше всего мне сейчас хочется набить тебе морду.  
На мгновение прижимается плотнее, благословляя приглушенный свет в зале, и резко отстраняется. Сквало дергается, собираясь удержать его, но благоразумно остается на месте.  
— Кого здесь надо прибить, чтобы ты наконец пошел со мной?  
— Я занят.  
— Оставь. Нет у тебя здесь дел. Успеешь добраться до квартиры за полчаса — я тебе отсосу.   
Шампанское наждачкой проходит по горлу, Гокудера откашливается в сжатый кулак, а когда собирается высказать Сквало все, что о нем думает, того уже нигде нет.   
Через двадцать восемь минут Гокудера вставляет ключ в замочную скважину, — конечно, чтобы набить Сквало морду, зачем же еще.  
И, едва закрыв за собой дверь, оказывается прижат к стенке.  
Сквало жадно шарит по его телу, расстегивает пиджак. Гокудера собирается заехать ему лбом в переносицу, даже отводит голову для удара, но Сквало касается его губ своими, и возбуждение оттесняет злость куда-то на второй план. Со Сквало всегда так — мозги плавятся от пары прикосновений и перестают работать. У них это взаимно, впрочем, — Сквало дрожащими пальцами пытается расстегнуть мелкие пуговицы на ширинке и зло шипит:  
— Однажды я порежу этот костюм на спагетти, клянусь.  
— Главное, чтобы он в этот момент не на мне был.  
Гокудера хватает его за руку и тянет в спальню. Раздеваются они, будто соревнуясь в скорости. Пуговицы он расстегивает сам и падает, раскинув руки, на кровать.   
Сквало склоняется над ним, обхватывает губами головку, Гокудера вскрикивает и отчаянно толкается в горячий рот, пытаясь загнать член глубже. Сквало придерживает его за бедра, пытаясь не дать ему двигаться, сжимает ягодицы. На его руках перчатки — в спешке он так их и не снял. Хочется стянуть их зубами, ощутить холод пластика или тепло живой руки, плевать. Или пальцы в заднице, прямо так, в перчатке, но Гокудера и так уже на грани. Он хочет кончить — чем быстрее, тем лучше, — сбросить скопившееся за неделю отсутствия Сквало напряжение, потому он пытается навязать собственный ритм, двигаясь все быстрее. Сквало слегка проезжается зубами по до боли набухшей головке, и это именно то, чего не хватало, — оргазм пробивает как удар током. Кончая, Гокудера зажмуривается и выгибается так, что почти становится на лопатки.   
Пытаясь отдышаться, он открывает глаза и смотрит на Сквало. Тот нарочито лениво скользит рукой по члену. Гокудера бы даже поверил в эту неспешность, если бы не слабо подрагивающие мышцы бедер и не прикушенная нижняя губа. В общем, если бы не знал Сквало так хорошо. Он перекатывается по кровати, садится на пятки, задевая коленями Сквало. Запускает пальцы в тяжелые густые волосы, чуть приподнимает руку, позволяя гладким прядям выскользнуть. Впивается губами в губы, всовывает язык, чувствуя исчезающий привкус собственной спермы. Обхватывает руку Сквало на члене, подстраивается под потерявший фальшивую медлительность темп. Сквало встряхивает головой, вырываясь из поцелуя, рычит, запрокидывая голову, и капли его спермы попадают Гокудере на живот.  
Гокудера прикуривает; Сквало, обхватив его руками, притягивает к себе, укладывает головой на грудь.  
— Тебя прирежут когда-нибудь, кретин. Ты это понимаешь?  
— Меня и без боев могут, — Сквало пожимает плечами, тянет к себе ладонь Гокудеры с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой, затягивается и с наслаждением выпускает дым.   
— Зачем тебе дополнительный риск, объясни? Прекрасное, сука, хобби. Особенно для наемного убийцы.   
— А чем прикажешь заниматься в свободное время? Гобелены вышивать?  
— Да хоть фикус в горшке выращивай! Или читай.  
— Ну знаешь. Не все могут по вечерам, — Сквало берет с журнального столика первую попавшуюся книгу, фыркает, — читать «Фрикономику».  
Он ведь не кому-то доказывает. Он доказывает себе, думает Гокудера, слушая мерный стук сердца. В конце концов, если бы Сквало не носился по миру в поисках достойных, мать их, противников, он бы не был Сквало.  
— Я должен был проверить, ты понимаешь?  
И самое ужасное — Гокудера и правда понимает.


End file.
